


Seven Deadly Sins

by Gemzy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemzy/pseuds/Gemzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is from my FF.Net account {http://www.fanfiction.net/~gemzy}</p></blockquote>





	1. Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from my FF.Net account {http://www.fanfiction.net/~gemzy}

Seven Deadly Sins

 

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Fairy Tail Deadliest Sins  
 _Envy - a desire to have something that is possessed by another!_  


  
There he was – sitting with Lisanna on his his lap and not-  
- _not her_.  
It was supposed to be her, damn it. Her touching him and kissing him and whispering sweet words in her ear like she used too...  
… _like she used to!_  
A frustrated sigh escapes her full lips, going unnoticed by her surrounding nakama , lifting the half empty glass of strong booze to her lips she downs it in a desperate attempt to have a dreamless sleep. A dream that isn't filled with images of tanned hands stroking and caressing her peach skin, lips dancing across her ribs and of a moist tongue that makes her wither and scream in waves of  
ecstasy.  
Brown eyes watch as he laughs at Lisanna's attempt to get him to dance to the blaring music in a background as it washes over them, having enough of torturing herself she stands and turns to her company, a string of excuses leave her mouth mumbling something about getting up early to get a job. Wary eyes understand but say nothing only nodding and wishing her a safe journey.  
How could they say anything they were Lisanna's family to them she came first and Lucy second, _always_ second.  
She was lonely and forgotten only wishing he would turn around and look her way just like he used to do, pushing through the crowd she made her way to the door, heart won over her head as she took one last look over her shoulder.  
Pale gold locked on to her chocolate brown eyes and time simply stood still, nothing else mattered, for a second everything was back to normal, her broken heart was mended and she was loved.  
But the spell was broken when Lisanna pulled him away to sway to the loud music, smiling sadly at the departing forms she headed out to the cold November air. New Year was coming up maybe she would make a selfish wish to have her heart mended...maybe.  
Her sin was envy, something she was certain she would go to hell for, but if her sin allowed her to get him to love her then she would gladly burn for it.


	2. Greed

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

                                                                                                             Fairy Tail – Greed  
                                                                                             _Greed - Desire to acquire or possess more_

  
Greed.  
It's what drove him to her every night, in her bed, up against the wall, in a random room at a club wherever he can get. He's become addicted to her, her hair made of sunshine, her soft brown eyes, the moan she makes when she comes around his fingers or his tongue.  
It's like a drug, the sex, intoxicating, enthralling and he know its bad but he just can't stop and when he hits it, right there and she screams he knows he want to be addicted forever.  
For addiction is just another form of greed. Wanting and having and taking and sinking deeper into the black hole that he never wants to leave.  
He's never had a meaningful conversations about anything, its just sex and then he sleep, sometimes he sleeps so close to her he can touch her, risking the chance that the fire will rekindle and they'll do it all over again, the moans and the screams and the biting.  
Pretending to feel nothing in the morning, clothing being picked up off the floor and handed to each other, him passive and her blushing furiously. The addiction will calm letting his heart rate steady and he'll forget for a couple of hours pretending to be normal, not noticing the accidental touches the possessive hand on her wrist in public the look of hunger that would appear in his eyes for a split second.  
Then night would fall and here he would be again in her bed running his fingers up her silky smooth skin, his fingertips brushing against her red satin panties. A mix of teeth, tongues and hands clouding his already desire- crazed mind. This was what he waited all day for, the moment where they could be lost to each other, surrender to each other.  
Her sprawled beneath him panting and shaking, tugging at his pants making the message clear that she wanted them off...NOW! But he had other ideas this was his time to torture her burning her panties off her body he slid down her body to reach her warm core, she smelled divine his sinful tongue tracing her lip before slipping inside her.  
Gasps could be heard from above him, encouraging him to go deeper. The shivers of excitement going up his lovers spine this was a man, who could fuck her as if he actually cared; which could make her lungs gasp for air, her vocals strain as she screamed for release—!  
He couldn't wait any more the anticipation of being buried to the hilt inside her was to much to bear, kissing her roughly he felt her shiver at the taste of herself on his lip. He stripped faster than he thought possible and positioned himself in front of her entrance  
He grabbed her hips and slide painfully slow into her until her was buried completely to the hilt, then coming out almost fully he snapped his powerful hips into her making her gasp his name over and over.  
Dark streaks of pleasure danced across his nerve endings, this wasn't enough he wanted more, wanted to be deeper. He raised her legs onto his shoulders, grunting at the new sensation that made colours dance before his eyes. He was close, feeling the tight coil sensation in his abdomen tighten even more, he bent down to her ear "Cum for me Luce" Licking her ear and sucked gently on the lobe causing her to give a strangled moan.  
He felt her walls tighten around him before she screamed his name in her release throwing him over the end he gripped her hips tightly and thrust into her.  
Satisfied and completely spent he caught himself before he fell on top of his lover, he looked down into her warm brown eyes, he watched her raise her hands and push damp pink hair off his forehead.  
This was his addiction, this was what made him greedy. He wanted more cause every night just wasn't enough.


	3. Gluttony

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

Gluttony

_Gluttony is an emotional escape, a sign something is eating us._

He was her gluttony, her intense thirst that she could not slake.

The itch that burned deep within her core, a stupid itch that only _he_ could relieve.

Without him she felt as though he skin was burning up, this wasn't how she wanted to die, she wanted to be consumed in the throws of passion, him buried deep within her, slick skin on slick skin.

Damn him to hell.

In retrospect, it's not as if she could have helped it if she tried to.

She knew that the moment he devoured her, she would always want more, knew that she wouldn't be able to stay away from those toned hands and silky soft salmon hair.

The sex was intoxicating, his _body._ She remembered his juices filling her mouth like nectar, hearing his strangled moans and twitching as they grew weaker and he finally gave in to his release.

The satisfaction of hearing him call her name over and over, praising her to the heavens

The rough strength he had when he flipped them over pinned her beneath him, whispering sinfully sweet words into her small ears. His large warm hands pulling clothes off her curved form.

This was when that fragile line between friends and lovers would be crossed, no formalities, no awkwardness.

A time when she could thrust her hips into his and scream for more.

Morning would come to find her curled beside him soaking in his warmth, his arm curled around her waist a thing she not to sure of, is it in protectiveness? Or because he's lonely in his sleep? Do I remind him of Lisanna?

This needs to stop before she ends up heartbroken.

She promised herself she wouldn't go, next time she'd hold herself back.

Next time.


	4. Sloth

**Chapter 4:**

Sloth

_Reluctance to work or make an effort; laziness._

She wanted to end it, she knew it wasn't healthy.

There was so much raw emotion when they were together; it was a passion filled frenzy that built up an intense ache in her small fragile heart, the desire, the heat but if she ended it now, there wouldn't be anyone to fill the void when he was gone. But there was an almost laziness in letting go.

It was easier to like the passing moments and continue to hold onto the thin thread that tied them together than to cut it loose and be alone all the time. So she didn't. She simply held on to the false hope that someday it might work out.

That he might one day hold on to her longer, might one day stay after the sun had broken it's way across the cobalt sky. That one day they could walk into the guild hand in hand and smile, laugh and finally live life.

She knew it would be her undoing, clinging to something that could never last, but her doubts weren't brave enough to take the leap, and drag her logic with it.

Her head telling her this was wrong, that the road she was taking led to nothing but heartache and loneliness, but he was like her personal brand of alcohol.

He had a certain way of making her forget about her problems until he left and then all those problems she forgot about would hit her hard, knocking her out of breath, sinking her deeper into that hole of self-misery

So she clung, and would cling until she finally drowned in the wickedness of this love she had for him.


	5. Wrath

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

Wrath

_Intense anger usually on an epic scale_

Their relationship wasn't about sweet words and gentle caresses, if it was about anything, it was about pain at seeing him flirt with other girls and the sweet revenge she would get. Wrapped up in a tawdry illusion of love and desire.

He does it for his own pleasure, enjoying the anger he sees in her brown eyes when a random female would brush suggestively against him, giggling softly in his ear.

He knew it wouldn't end happily it never did, heated words would be exchanged then raised hands.

Then before either of them could stop themselves the destruction would be done.

He would leave before any more damage could be done to their already fragile relationship, his intense anger still burning through his veins. It was sick but he loved all these battles they went through, he loved the fury flashing brightly in her eyes.

So he left but he could never stay away from her, before long darkness would seep in, and it would bring him to her, sleek and subtle.

Waiting eagerly for his return she would wear her bruises like jewellery, flaunting the damage he'd done. It was a challenge, and an attempt to wound in the way her hands could not.

If this was your lesson, I will learn it, she thought. If endurance is what you're teaching me, I'll suffer every blow, and perhaps you'll suffer it too. I'll learn, but let's not pretend it's easy.

I will fight, no matter what.

"So this is love," was all he said, his eyes vast and unreadable. There was no scorn to the words, only what might have been a lingering bitterness. "Is it still worth it?"

"I don't know," she answered, unable to be anything other than brutal. "Can you make it worth it?"

"Let's find out," he said, and whether it was a declaration of love or war, she didn't know.

She wasn't sure there was much difference.


	6. Pride

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

  
Pride

_A person or thing that is the object or source of a feeling or deep pleasure or satisfaction_

_\- The sin of pride_

Pride.

It was one thing Lucy Heartphilia always had.

She was born into one of thee most wealthiest families, wore beautiful gowns, pearls were woven into her hair everyday and she was taught by the most educated people in all the country.

She would one day be head of the family with the vast wealth at her fingertips, so being proud was kinda in the job description, but that was before she joined Fairy Tail.

Now she was penniless and worked hard for the things she wanted. Things were difficult but she still had her friends and that oh so treasured pride.

So why was she in the supply closet on the third floor of the guild with her salmon haired partner for the second time that day, she found her pride being stripped from her with every piece of clothing that hit the floor, her dignity lost like that buttons on her shirt, they both promised to keep it a secret.

The shameless moans that escaped her throat echoing around the room, the sound of sweat soaked skin coming together and his soft, low growls were utterly sinful.

She was proud, he was proud, they were both equally proud to belong to one of the strongest guild in the land.

Proud of their friends, proud of the lives they had saved.

Sure Pride was a sin, but it wasn't always a bad thing.

Being proud of other people wasn't a sin, but the things they done when they were alone together stripped her of her pride every time.


	7. Lust

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

  
Lust

_A very strong sexual desire for someone_

It wasn't a gradual thing. It hit him like a train.

Attraction was often hard to define.

Not in this case.

From out of the blue, thin air, nowhere, in perfect clarity.

 _Lust_.

He wanted to know what she felt like beneath his fingers. What she tasted like.

His dreams were taunting, everyone was filled with heated images of tangled legs and glazed eyes, his tongue would travel up the middle of Lucy's stomach, hands pinning her arms in place as she wriggled with the slow torture he was doing to her.

He would instinctively know where to go, how to make her moan and curl her fingers in his hair.

He'd know how to make her call his name when his tongue brushed just the right spot inside her and she'd then shudder, her walls tightening and her eyes squeezed shut.

Then he would wake, sunlight streaming through his window, her loud moans of his name echoing around in his head.

He wants her so badly that it aches every time he sees her, those perfect breasts, long shapely legs and god those big browns eyes.

He wanted to know.

But how to ask?

It's lust!

It has to be, this strange tingle in his chest has to be lust. Right?

Can it be love, he's not sure, to be honest thinking about it hurts his head.

He also won't admit that he's afraid, afraid that maybe after they've been together he won't be able to let her go, cause everyone knows he has abandonment issues letting her go might literally be impossible for him.

He doesn't know how to ask her; words, he is sure are to crude to express how he feels.

And so he waits for her to speak first, waits for her to speak to him of love and need.

He's sure he won't need to wait long, the long looks of longing she gives him when she thinks he's occupied are a good sign.

She's his partner, the one he trusts without doubt

He doesn't know how to tell her, and so he waits.

She means everything.

 

_Envy, which led me to want what wasn't mine_

_Greed, which drew me back to her_

_Gluttony, which made me need her_

_Sloth, which fooled me into thinking she would always be mine_

_Wrath, which led me to lose her_

_Pride, which forbids me to forget her_

_Lust, which makes me yearn for her_

  
  


  
  



End file.
